Reto fanficker Sasuhina
by Artemis - Akai yume
Summary: Universo alterno. Hinata y Sasuke en las situaciones más inesperadas. Empezó el reto fanficker como mi regreso al fandom
1. Chapter 1

Reto del fanficker

Reto día 1: drabble de tu pareja favorita

Suerte

Hinata no se consideraba una persona con suerte, por lo tanto nunca participaba en sorteos ni compraba boletos de ningún tipo, pero cuando aquel rubio le había ofrecido un ticket enfatizando que los fondos eran para una buena causa lo compró sin dudar, sabía de antemano que no ganaría por lo que puso sus datos en el papel sin leer siquiera el premio, el recibir la sonrisa y el agradecimiento de aquel chico era ya un premio suficiente; por lo tanto al escuchar su nombre por las bocinas no comprendió que ocurría, ni por qué ahora era dueña de Uchiha Sasuke.

Notas de la autora:

Desde inicios del mes estoy queriendo volver a escribir y terminar de una buena vez mis fics y empezar otros, pero luego de tantos años alejada me siento oxidada en cuanto a narración por lo que este reto me parece genial para practicar.

Pensé mucho en que pareja usar porque tengo 4 favoritas de las que he escrito pero creo que el Sasuhina siempre será mi OTP -no me puedes quitar eso Kishimoto- quizás si lo completo cabalmente puedo hacer el reto con otra de mis couples.

Escribir algo en 100 palabras exactas es lo mas jodido que he hecho en mi vida, lo escribí como 5 veces porque se excedía y aunque un drabble es aceptable hasta con menos de 500 palabras quise ser fiel al drabble tradicional de solo 100.

Si han leído hasta aquí les quiero explicar que mi intención es que las historias del reto se unan por ello empecé con "suerte" que es el cómo Sasuke y Hinata tienen su primer contacto, aunque es posible que no pueda tener la historia cronológicamente por cumplir las consignas, pero lo haré con mi mayor esfuerzo.

Gracias por leer.

Los quiere

Akai yume.


	2. Día 2: one shot

Reto dia 2: One shot de tu pareja favorita

 **Novio por un día**

Hinata solía ser algo lenta, pero nunca le había costado tanto entender algo como en esos momentos cuando le dijeron que su premio era un chico. Al parecer, al nadie querer comprar tickets para el sorteo de un celular tomaron la iniciativa de sortear citas con los chicos más populares de la universidad, siendo Uchiha Sasuke el premio mayor, por lo que ahora Hinata era la "dueña" de un día entero del chico más codiciado del campus, un chico que sinceramente le provocaba miedo.

Luego de que la hicieran subir al escenario a recibir su premio y sentir las miradas de envidia y odio de las chicas no la dejaron irse, Ino que era una de las encargadas de animar el evento la llevó detrás del escenario y le pidió espere un poco, iban a dar los agradecimientos finales y a anunciar felizmente que habían sobrepasado la meta del evento.

Luego de eso todo fue tan rápido, pensó en negarse amablemente, ella solo estaba colaborando, no esperaba ganar y trató de decirlo de la mejor manera frente a Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru y el mismo Uchiha ─no es necesario que Uchiha san cumpla con lo de la cita.

─Debe hacerlo─ gritó Ino asustando a más de uno ─si las chicas que compraron los tickets se llegan a enterar que no hubo cita, nos acusarán de estafa, es más─ aplaudió como si le hubiese ocurrido la más brillante de las ideas ─documentaremos la cita de tal manera que todas quieran ser las ganadoras el próximo año y compren muchos más tickets.

Y ante el entusiasmo de Ino, Hinata no pudo alegar más, ese día se fue a su casa con una hoja con el itinerario de su cita del día siguiente, quiso llamar a Sakura para desahogarse e incluso pedir consejo, aunque la cita fuera arreglada y tendrían a alguien siguiéndolos para tomar fotos de la misma, seguía siendo su primera cita y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, pero no podía hablar con ella, sabía de antemano del enamoramiento hacia el Uchiha que tenía su amiga y seria cruel de su parte hablar sobre salir con su chico ideal. Quizás durante la cita podría hablar de Sakura y darle su número.

A la mañana siguiente trató de estar tranquila, demoró el doble de tiempo usual en escoger ropa, e incluso se dedicó a maquillarse como lo solía hacer en ocasiones importantes, no todas las chicas podían tener fotos de su primera cita, sonrió, se sentía como una celebridad.

Doce en punto su celular empezó a sonar, "estoy afuera" fue lo único que escuchó antes de que la llamada fuera cerrada del otro lado de la línea, no había agregado el número de Sasuke pero aquella voz grave era inconfundible, tomó su bolso y salió de su dormitorio.

.

.

El inicio de la cita fue calmado y de acuerdo al plan, luego de ser recogida en el auto de Sasuke se detuvieron en una cafetería en la zona comercial de Konoha donde ordenaron algo de comer, hasta ese momento no se habían dirigido más palabras que el saludo.

─Según el plan de Ino─ empezó la plática una vez sus bebidas fueron llevadas a la mesa ─Shino debe estar cerca tomándonos fotos, por lo que debemos siempre estar a la vista, luego de comer iremos al cine, puedes escoger la película pero te advierto que no me prestaré para abrazarte si escoges alguna película dramática o de terror, después caminaremos hacia un restaurante donde tendremos una cena, te llevo a tu casa y se acabó, ¿entendiste?

Hinata solo pudo asentir hacia la actitud calculadora y dominante de Sasuke, no entendía como a las chicas le podía gustar ese tipo de hombre, le recordaba a su padre y un poco a Neji, pero incluso Neji sonreía de vez en cuando.

Para suerte de Hinata había una película animada en la cartelera del cine, aunque Sasuke no le hubiese advertido ella nunca hubiera escogido una película de terror, pagar para asustarse no era algo que haría a voluntad propia, en el cine pudo olvidarse de su incomodo acompañante que más que cita parecía guardaespaldas y divertirse viendo las aventuras de aquellos personajes animados que mostraba la pantalla.

La cena fue un poco más amena, al menos Sasuke se mostraba dispuesto a tener una plática, hablaron sobre sus carreras y la horrible comida de la cafetería que solo se vendía porque las chicas que atendían eran realmente lindas. Demoraron más de lo acordado en el restaurante, por lo que ya no tendrían tiempo para un pequeño paseo por el centro como acordaron previamente, pero no le importaba, al final su primera cita había sido agradable.

─Uchiha san, gracias por todo, no se preocupe por dejarme en casa, aquí cerca está el paradero de buses y puedo llegar rápidamente, despídame de Shino san─ vio a Sasuke asentir después de unos segundos, luego de eso se dio la vuelta caminando hacia el paradero.

Mientras esperaba el autobús pudo soltar el aliento, por un momento había olvidado como terminaban las citas, la palabra "beso" llegó a su mente y aunque sabía que Sasuke no intentaría algo así con ella no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y buscar una forma de que ambos no regresaran juntos.

─¿Qué hace una chica tan bonita sola?─ dijo un hombre que apareció de la nada junto a ella.

Hinata se congeló, estuvo tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando ese sujeto se acercaba, miró hacia todos lados notando que no había nadie cerca, solo eran ambos bajo la parada de buses un domingo en la noche.

─¿No me vas a contestar muñeca? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?─ aquel hombre se acercaba más con cada frase y aunque Hinata retrocedía de igual forma sabía que no podía llegar muy lejos, era aún más peligroso salir de la zona alumbrada de la calle.

─No tengo nada de valor, si desea mi teléfono se lo puedo dar─ dijo Hinata buscando en su bolso su preciado teléfono, regalo de su padre por su cumpleaños, pero el sujeto se rio para acercarse aún más y tomarla por los hombros.

─No quiero tu estúpido teléfono, solo quiero divertirme contigo.

El sujeto intentó besarla y Hinata solo podía moverse para esquivarlo, recordó todas las advertencias dadas por años por familiares y amigos que pasó por alto esta noche, intentó empujarlo y arañarlo mientras aquel sujeto aparentemente ebrio intentaba arrancarle la blusa, gritó y lloró suplicando alguien llegara a su rescate.

De pronto se sintió libre, el hombre se encontraba en el suelo siendo golpeado por Sasuke Uchiha mientras ella seguía en shock, con solo algunos golpes más Sasuke había noqueado al sujeto que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

─¿Te encuentras bien?

─si─ dijo casi sin aliento, volviendo a sus sentidos notó que aquel sujeto había roto su blusa, Sasuke lo notó también quitándose el abrigo que tenía puesto y colocándoselo en los hombros.

─¿Quieres que te lleve a casa o a un hospital?─ preguntó Sasuke algo asustado de que la chica colapsara en cualquier momento, se veía demasiado pálida y no dejaba de temblar.

─A casa por favor─ pidió bajando la cabeza y aferrándose fuertemente al abrigo de su acompañante.

Sasuke manejó suavemente, prendió la calefacción a pesar de que la noche no era tan fría y trato de darle tiempo a Hinata de recuperarse antes de dejarla, luego se recriminaría por haber permitido que eso pasara en primer lugar, ahora debía procurar que aquella chica estuviera bien.

Al llegar al edificio donde Hinata vivía estacionó el auto, bajó abriéndole la puerta para que ella bajara también.

─Si deseas puedo acompañarte un momento más o llamar a alguien para que se quede contigo hoy, no creo que debas quedarte sola.

Ante esas palabras Hinata levantó la mirada, era como si lo mirara por primera vez, ya no era el frio chico que le ordenaba con palabras cortantes, la había salvado y ahora se estaba preocupando por ella, quiso llorar de lo agradecida que se sentía, incluso pensó en abrazarlo pero se contuvo cuando vio una marca en el cuello de Sasuke, un rasguño ocasionado por la pelea que aún tenía una ligera línea de sangre.

─Estás lastimado─ murmuró mientras acercaba su mano a la pequeña herida limpiándola con sus dedos.

─Tú también lo estás ─ dijo Sasuke tomándole el rostro en sus manos mirando detalladamente aquel pequeño golpe en el labio seguramente producto del forcejeo ─¿Quieres que me quede acompañándote un momento?

Era interés real y ambos lo sabían, Hinata solo asintió y ambos entraron rumbo al departamento de la chica, en otras circunstancias las alertas en sus cabezas hubieran sonado, pero no hubo segundas intenciones en ninguno, habían pasado por una situación realmente aterradora y necesitaban un tiempo antes de volver a la normalidad.

Por recomendación de Sasuke, Hinata descansó el lunes de la universidad, el pequeño golpe en el labio había desaparecido casi por completo y aquel suceso quedaría en ella como un recordatorio permanente sobre tomar precauciones al estar sola, el martes a primera hora ya estaba lista para volver a la rutina.

Al llegar a la universidad empezó a sentir la mirada de todos puesta en ella, al principio pensó que estaba exagerando, nada había cambiado, solo faltó un día y no es como si no lo hubiese hecho antes, comprendió todo cuando en la tarde una euforia Ino, ahora autonombrada amiga de Hinata se acercó a obsequiarle un ejemplar del periódico de la universidad donde había un artículo especial sobre la cita del primer lugar.

Hinata miró una y otra vez las fotos, sin prestar atención siquiera al reportaje que las acompañaba, nunca vio a Shino pero al parecer estuvo en todos lados, había una fila de fotos, Sasuke recogiéndola en su casa, mirando ambos la cartelera del cine, una linda foto tomada desde afuera del restaurante donde se veía a ambos conversando en la mesa junto al ventanal y luego Sasuke dejándola en su casa, las ultimas fotos eran más lejanas en una de ellas Sasuke cubría la visión de su rostro con su cuerpo y tenía la cabeza inclinada en un ángulo que a simple vista parecía un beso pero ella sabía perfectamente fue cuando la revisó ante posibles heridas, se ruborizó al comprender que era eso el motivo de que todos la miraran, ¡la universidad entera pensaba que se había besado al final de la cita con Sasuke!

─Tu sí que supiste aprovechar tu premio Hinata─ comentó Ino emocionada, esperando escuchar detalles pero Hinata no pudo con toda aquella información y terminó desmayada junto a su compañera.

Si tan solo hubiera leído el artículo sabría que además de narrar de forma casi irreal una cita de ensueño, Shino dio a entender que ambos pasaron la noche juntos pues su último párrafo comentaba como la pareja entraba al edificio y nadie salió hasta que el reportero se cansó de esperar y se fue a su casa.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Quizás muchos estén en las vacaciones de fin de año, pero yo estoy trabajando, subir la historia por celular es difícil, y estoy muy feliz de haber tenido 4 reviews en mi drabble.

Intento que la historia tenga secuencia pero la verdad escribir para el momento es algo que no hacía desde 2008, espero el shot no haya quedado muy aburrido, casi no tiene diálogos pero estoy tratando de situar el inicio de la relación, ya vendrá el romanticismo, el lemon y todo lo demás (creo que parte del reto es en un día hacer un lemon)

Me siento muy feliz porque me tenía muy poca fe, pero aquí estoy puntual en el segundo día, ya pensando en que hacer para el reto de mañana.

Si alguien de aquí es un lector de mis abandonadas historias por favor indíquenme cual desean sea continuada, prometo que la más nombrada tendrá continuación al día siguiente de terminar este reto –solita me pongo la soga al cuello- pero será mi regalo de día de reyes.

Sin más, gracias una vez más por leerme, espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Los quiere.

 _Akai yume._


	3. Dia 3: viñeta

Reto día 3: Viñeta de romance

 **Emparejamiento.**

Si le dieran un dólar por cada idea estúpida de sus amigos Sasuke Uchiha pudiera comprarse un mejor auto, la última y más brillante la había propuesto Ino, necesitaban fondos para remodelar los casilleros del gimnasio donde el mismo practicaba algunas disciplinas y la solución más "rentable" en palabras de la rubia era sortear a los deportistas, siendo él uno de los premios mayores.

El solo imaginar que podría tener una cita con una de sus locas fans lo hacía desistir, pero su entrenador estaba de acuerdo y negarse no era opción, por ello cuando supo que la ganadora era aquella chica que no recordaba como acosadora se alegró, ella se mostraba tan reacia a la cita como él.

Cuando la recogió ese día suprimió el piropo por su apariencia, se veía mucho mejor de lo que recordaba y aquella ropa aunque cubierta dejaba apreciar curvas definidas, intentó ser frío en todo momento, eso era un premio, no iba a pasar de aquello y se lo dejó en claro a la joven, cuando fue hora de partir ella misma le pidió irse sola y se lo permitió, caminó encontrándose con Shino que se escondía detrás de un árbol.

─¿Qué haces aquí y solo? Estaba a punto de tomar mi auto e ir a esperar por su despedida para el reportaje─ le indicó en tono de reproche.

─Dijo que iba a tomar un bus, que tiene de malo.

─Dejas que una chica vaya sola a tomar un bus un domingo en la noche, eso solo confirma que a las chicas le gustan los patanes, si ya no queda trabajo para mi iré a realizar el reportaje y aclararé como termina.

Sasuke sintió la advertencia, Shino era hábil con sus palabras y podría hundirlo si así quisiera ─iré a verla y la llevaré a casa, espéranos allá y no seas tan obvio, he podido detectarte durante toda la tarde─ lo vio sonreír antes de irse, ese bastardo se había salido con la suya.

Cuando llegó al paradero esperando la muchacha aun continuara allí, esperó encontrar todo menos aquella aberrante escena, un hombre la estaba forzando y ella se veía realmente aterrada mientras intentaba soltarse, actuó inmediatamente, la rabia y la culpa por dejarla sola le dio suficiente energía para noquearlo con pocos golpes, vencer al tipo fue fácil, tranquilizar a Hinata le costó mucho más, no era un persona empática pero hizo todo lo posible, la chica se veía tan frágil que tuvo miedo de que aquel suceso le afecta demasiado.

Ese día se quedó con ella en su departamento hasta que la vio lo suficientemente estable para quedarse sola, se olvidó por completo de Shino y la cita, podía ser un patán muchas veces pero comprendió que ella no era de las chicas que buscaban aprovecharse.

El lunes todo fue un alboroto, nunca vio tantas copias del periódico semanal de la universidad como ese día, todos tenían uno al parecer y cuando al fin pudo obtener una copia quitándosela de las manos a Naruto comprendió las miradas que le dedicaron, el estúpido de Shino fue rápido y astuto, las fotos daban a malentender y la narración era un claro doble sentido.

─Así que tú y Hinata…

─Hinata y yo nada─ calló a su amigo ─solo la acompañé hasta su departamento, Shino exagera en el tiempo que me quedé dentro─ mintió pero no podía explicar aquel suceso ocurrido, era parte de la vida privada de Hinata.

─Pero la besaste, las fotos no mienten.

Esa foto mentía, pero hacer entrar en razón a Naruto era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, tedioso y al final si la encuentras será obteniendo un pinchazo.

No pudo ver a Hinata hasta el martes, por recomendación propia se dio libre el lunes, la vio en un par de ocasiones, en ambas había demasiada gente como para acercársele sin volver aquel chisme aún más grande, entonces la vio desmayarse, Ino lo vio y pidió ayuda, fingió hacerlo de mala gana, la levantó y se la llevó a la enfermería dejando atrás a la rubia.

Tuvo tiempo de pensar en la situación mientras la miraba dormir y se la explicó en cuanto se despertó, la vio enrojecer cuando mencionó los rumores que rondaban sobre ellos, ella escuchó y aceptó lo que proponía el Uchiha, no podían alejarse abruptamente porque generaría más rumores ya que según la mayoría pasaron la noche juntos, si explicaban que no pasó nada en el departamento, además de desgastante no serviría de nada, la mejor solución era dejarse ver hablando en lugares públicos, siendo amigos, con el tiempo la gente comprendería que no eran nada y todo se acabaría por la paz.

Las primeras semanas fueron difíciles, la atención de la gente siempre estaba en ellos, pero con el tiempo tal como lo adivinaron al gente dejó de mirarlos, nunca había contacto físico ni nada que los hiciera ver como algo más que amigos, Hinata entabló amistad con Naruto también a quien a veces prestaba más atención que al mismo Sasuke.

Sasuke no supo en qué punto empezó a tener interés en Hinata como algo más que una amiga, pero puede recordar el momento exacto en que se dio cuenta que no quería a ningún hombre cerca en plan romántico, fue unas semanas antes del baile de noche de brujas, cuando Naruto le comentó que planeaba invitarla al baile, el solo imaginar a Naruto tocándola o incluso bailando con ella fue suficiente para quitarle el buen humor, mandarlo al diablo y buscar inmediatamente a Hinata, la parte racional de su cerebro se había desconectado y solo podía pensar en que debía dejarle claro al resto, incluida Hinata que era suya.

Hacer las cosas por impulso no suele ser bueno, pero a Sasuke no le importó nada cuando vio a Hinata en el comedor saludándolo, caminó rápidamente hasta llegar frente a ella, había suficiente gente como para que el rumor se esparciera, sonrió antes de tomarla por el rostro y besarla allí frente a todos.

 **Notas de la autora:**

La consigna de hoy era romance, pero soy mala para el romance, ¿pueden considerar el último párrafo como romance? Díganme que les pareció, estoy tratando de no ser muy densa con la narración y no se si lo estoy logrando.

1000 palabras exactas de narración, pensé que no lo lograría, tuve que editar un poco para encajar, me había excedido un poco, mira mami Mar lo estoy logrando.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, no se olviden que prometí actualizar el fic abandonado de mi autoría más nombrado por ustedes, gracias por apoyarme y darme ánimos de seguir este pequeño proyecto.

Los quiere.

 _Akai yume_


	4. Día 4: basado en una canción triste

Dia 4: One shot basado en una canción triste

Perdón - Camila

 **Perdón**

Las cosas no siempre resultan como se las esperar, Sasuke lo comprendió de mala manera, aunque era obvio que no vivía en una estúpida película romántica donde el simple beso de amor solucionaría todo, nunca insinuó nada diferente a una amistad, por el contrario, siempre dejó clara su postura con ella y ahora se le ocurría besarla frente a todos como si Hinata mereciera volver a ser parte de los chismes recurrentes de gente que no tenía nada mejor en lo que dedicar su tiempo.

Era obvio que Hinata se iba a sorprender, pero el rechazo dolió aún más de lo esperado, ella trató de ser amable, de no herirlo, y eso solo lograba hacerlo sentir peor porque el único culpable era él.

Si pudiera regresar el tiempo hubiera cambiado tantas cosas, si tan solo hubiera sido sincero cuando empezó a darle más importancia de la que le daría a cualquier amiga, ahora estaba pagando muy caro su silencio.

Ella había pedido tiempo, tiempo lejos de su presencia para asimilarlo todo, ese era su castigo por aquel acto, por la mentira y por su estupidez, el baile quedó en segundo plano, como cualquier cosa, llevaba días sin ir a clases y sabia se reflejaría en sus notas, pero ya nada importaba, había herido a una de las pocas personas importantes en su vida y lo único que deseaba era el perdón.

Naruto fue a visitarlo varias veces con la intención de animarlo, le costó admitir frente a su mejor amigo el amor profesado a aquella chica que la suerte puso en su camino, se desahogó comentando todo, desde la maravillosa sensación que le provocaba hasta las normas que tontamente impuso al inicio de la amistad. Naruto consideró que no era conveniente comentar como Hinata se veía igual o más triste que el mismo Sasuke y que le preguntaba a diario como se encontraba, si Sasuke supiera solo se sentiría más culpable, "se fuerte, todo va a resultar bien" fueron las únicas palabras de aliento que pudo dar en calidad de amigo y aunque fueran pocas Sasuke las valoró, en verdad esperaba que se hicieran realidad.

Solo transcurrió una semana, siete días sin verse que Sasuke los sintió eternos, evitó las llamadas familiares y cualquier tipo de relación con el mundo, se encerró en sus pensamientos como lo solía hacer cuando se castigaba por algún acto que sabía era el único culpable, al octavo día la puerta de su departamento fue golpeada, sabía perfectamente que no era Naruto, su amigo no tenía la paciencia para esperar por contestación al primer golpe y pese a todas las ganas que tenia de ignorar el llamado se puso de pie y abrió.

Allí estaba ella, tal como la recordaba, quizás un poco más delgada y algo asustada como la primera vez que se encontraron, no le pasó por alto la rápida inspección que recibió y aunque quiso correr y encerrarla en un abrazo guardó todo impulso de posesión y la invitó a pasar.

−Nos ha ido a la universidad en toda la semana− comentó tratando de iniciar la conversación, todo el discurso que había practicado en su casa se esfumó de su mente en cuando vio a Sasuke.

−Necesitaba pensar− se sentó junto a ella, agradecido de no se alejara –quería pedirte perdón, debí ser valiente y decirte que me gustabas, debí conquistarte y no asumir me aceptarías, debí encontrar un mejor momento y forma para una declaración, simplemente no pensé.

Aprovechando el poco espacio entre ellos a Hinata solo le bastó estirar sus brazos hacia el cuello contrario para encerrarlo en un abrazo –te extrañé mucho, no puedes simplemente irte de mi vida, fue la semana más horrible de todas− Sasuke la escuchó aun sin comprender completamente que significaban sus palabras.

−Tonto− susurró ella antes de buscar sus labios y besarlo.

Sasuke comprendió que efectivamente era un tonto, pero un tonto afortunado.

.  
.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Feliz año nuevo a todos!

Me tardé dos días escogiendo la canción porque "memoricé" las consignas siguientes y juraba esto debía ser un songfic, nunca había hecho uno asi que tardé encontrando la canción que encajara perfecto en esta parte del fic, pero hoy al revisar la imagen del reto para empezar, ya con la canción encontrada me doy cuenta que era un shot basado en una canción, no un songfic.

He escrito esto entre 31 grados de temperatura, la siesta para poder estar despierta en la madrugada y el ruido familiar normal de un día como hoy, por ello salió tan corto.

Les deseo que empiecen este 2017 con la mejor de las actitudes y suerte, que sus escritoras retomen sus fics abandonados y que se pueda publicar desde la aplicación xD

Pásenlo genial en las horas que quedan del año.

Los quiere.

 _Akai Yume._


	5. Día 5: drabble hurt confort

Día 5: drabble hurt/confort

 **Acoplamiento**

Sasuke había aprendido durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos que Hinata era comprensiva en todo, menos en algo en especifico: las tradiciones.

"No estamos siquiera casados como para tolerar a tu familia" dijo y se arrepintió al instante cuando miró el rostro de su amada.

"Pasaré las fiestas de año nuevo lunar en casa de mi familia, no te molestes en contactarme, después de todo estas fiestas son familiares y no somos familia" fue la única respuesta que consiguió.

Y así terminó frente a la casa Hyuuga en ropa tradicional para pedirla en compromiso, no permitiría que ella vuelva a decir que no eran familia, así eso implique tener que asistir a todos esos malditos protocolos familiares que siempre detestó.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Perdón por la ausencia pero ayer era feriado y no toqué mi computadora en todo el día, por suerte el reto de hoy fue corto y lo pude hacer desde el celular, gracias a todos por sus mensajes, los responderé pronto.

Gracias por el apoyo

Los quiere.

 _Akai yume._


	6. Día 6: viñeta en 5 minutos o menos

Día 6: viñeta escrita en 5 minutos o menos

 **Preparativos**

Su comentario había sido solo un exabrupto producido por el enojo de ver la poca importancia que le daba su novio a las tradiciones familiares, nunca espero que eso ocasionara una pedida de mano, hace solo unos meses antes le había comunicado a su padre de su relación y no llevaban ni el primer aniversario de novios.

−¿Existe algún motivo para apresurar el compromiso?− había preguntado su padre, pero Hinata estaba tan o más sorprendida que él, era verdad que su relación con Sasuke desde un principio era estable, pero nunca imaginó que el moreno pensaba tan seriamente en ellos.

−El motivo podría existir si no lo hacemos ahora− fue la ambigua respuesta de Sasuke, Hinata quiso pregunta cuál era ese motivo pero no era el momento con su padre mirándola acusadoramente.

−Anunciaremos el compromiso mañana mismo, será una ceremonia íntima dentro de un mes− dictaminó su padre como si fuera un rey, quiso objetar pero Sasuke la detuvo.

−¿Un mes? Un mes es demasiado poco Sasuke, ¿Por qué mi padre decidió una fecha tan cercana?

−Piensa que te embaracé.

Sasuke sonrió, el muy maldito había planeado usar aquella sospecha de su padre para evitar una negativa, el solo pensar que su padre ahora creía que ella tenía sexo prematrimonial con su novio fue suficiente para hacerla desmayar como ocurría cuando las emociones la desbordaban.

Claro que un desmayo no era la mejor manera de demostrarle a su padre lo contrario.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Mi pecado es no leer la consigna antes, pensé que no podría porque en mi vida personal hoy han pasado cosas fuertes, pero me animé a leer que era de 5 minutos o menos y creo que hacer esta actividad me permite dejar de pensar un poco.

Gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios, nos vemos mañana ^^

Los quiere

 _Akai yume_


	7. Día 7: basado en uno de los 5 sentidos

Día 7: One shot basado en uno de los 5 sentidos

 **Tacto**

Obtener el permiso para casarse por parte de los Hyuuga fue fácil en comparación a los Uchiha, pero Sasuke usó todas sus tácticas y trucos para que su padre y hermano no empezaran con sus contras de una relación a tan corta edad, por el contrario su madre amaba a Hinata y no dejaba de preguntarle sobre su condición, al parecer la mujer no lograba entender que no era un matrimonio por embarazo.

La ceremonia fue sencilla pero agradable, Hinata se presentó en un impresionante Kimono de bodas blanco dejando a más de un invitado impresionado por la fuerte presencia que imponía, cuando todo acabó solo tendrían el fin de semana de luna de miel, el lunes volverían a clases ya que estaban en vísperas de las pruebas parciales.

La luna de miel fue algo que ninguno de los dos se había planteado realmente, todo había resultado tan rápido que cuando dejaron las maletas en el interior de su cuarto de pareja y miraron la romántica decoración comprendieron que en realidad iba a suceder.

A pesar de que la mitad de los invitados a su boda pensaron que era un matrimonio por embarazo la verdad es que nunca habían llegado tan lejos en su intimidad, Hinata era una chica tradicional y aunque Sasuke disfrutaba del placer que el sexo ofrecía no dejaba que las sensaciones estuvieran por encima de su raciocinio, mentirían si dijeran que solo habían tenido besos en los 10 meses de noviazgo, pero nunca llegaron al punto culminante de una relación sexual, el peso de la verdad volvió electrizante el momento en que se miraron a los ojos, el único sonido que percibían era de sus respiraciones y el agitado latir de sus propios corazones.

Dicen que para hacer el amor se necesitan los 5 sentidos, pero cuando el placer llega a un punto máximo muchos de ellos se nublan y solo uno sobrevive: el tacto. Sasuke podía estar seguro que podría olvidar todo alguna vez pero nunca como se sentían sus dedos sobre el cuerpo de su esposa, la piel contra piel, tocar y ser tocado estaba llevando el acto a un punto que no conocía, pocas veces podía sentirse tan indefenso y la mayoría de ocasiones implicaban a Hinata.

No hubo rincón sin ser explorado y memorizado, no fue tan romántico como quizás espero, pero no pudo resistir cuando cada vez que presionaba con algo más de fuerza alguna parte del cuerpo contrario, recibía aceptación, acababa de descubrir que a su linda esposa le gustaba algo de dureza y estaba complacido con la nueva información.

Durmieron después de su primera vez juntos, el cansancio de todo un día de ceremonias, más el viaje los dejaron agotados, no se preocuparon en vestirse se tenían el uno al otro para poder dormir calientes.

Hinata despertó primero, sonrojada hasta las orejas al verse completamente desnuda junto a Sasuke, podía recordar todo perfectamente pero ni el saberse casada y en su derecho evitaban la vergüenza de recordar todo lo que hicieron, al ponerse de pie sintió un poco de incomodidad que solo logró sonrojarla aún más si fuera posible.

−Hinata regresa a la cama− gruñó Sasuke aun medio dormido.

−Me daré un baño− intentó excusarse sin mirarlo completamente, se cubría fuertemente con una de las sabanas encontrada en el piso, mientras Sasuke se veía muy cómodo en la completa desnudez.

−Nos bañaremos más tarde

Con todo el valor que logró reunir regresó a su lugar en la cama, siendo recibida por su esposo que no tardó en encerrarla en un abrazo muy íntimo.

−Hinata− la llamó 15 minutos después cuando un pensamiento lo despertó de golpe −¿fuiste al ginecólogo para empezar con el control natal?

−El doctor canceló la cita, iré cuando regresemos− respondió media adormilada.

−Hinata− la sacudió terminando de despertarla –anoche no usé protección y terminé dentro.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron el doble de su tamaño –entonces, es posible que… mierda.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

No soy de contar mucho mi vida por estos medios donde soy solo un Nick sin rostro –aunque si me relacionan con la imagen del Nick de esta cuenta soy feliz porque amo ese fanart- desde inicios de año quedé sin empleo y mi padre que es quien sostendría a la familia sufrió un accidente hace un par de días y se lesionó fuertemente, he tenido dos días donde el sentimiento me desbordó y me dediqué a leer, nada de lo que escribía me gustaba, pude hacer el reto anterior en un momento de lucidez pero ayer simplemente no pude continuar. Ahora mi padre ha salido de la clínica y yo mañana mismo iré a buscar empleo, no voy a permitir que las cosas malas me depriman, pero quería que entendieran un poco porque he dejado el reto por dos días, lo estoy retomando porque necesito una distracción positiva y leer sus comentarios son de las mejores cosas que pasan en mi día.

En cuanto a mi propuesta de hacer una conti a uno de mis fics olvidados estamos asi en votos

Intriga y seducción: 2

Luces, cámara, acción: 1

Ahora si me dispongo a responder sus comentarios.

 **MikaSyo** gracias por ser mi primer comentario de la historia y por comentar constantemente

 **cherrymarce** volví, se siente raro aun porque ya no sabía ni cómo empezar y mis títulos son de una palaba

pues ahora que lo leo todo los estoy haciendo correr, pero trato de mostrar más sus sentimientos que cualquier otro factor externo

 **Oyuky** mami de mi vida, gracias por leerme, te amo mucho y gracias por comentar y estar al pendiente de mí.

 **Akime Maxwell** el Sasuhina siempre será un placer culposo

 **Pandora Hibiki** el reto me pide cosas cortas, tengo la idea de hacerles la vida completa y pues me toca saltar muchas cosas pero trato de escribir los momentos que considero importantes

 **HinataUzumakiUchiha** gracias por tu comentario xD

 **angelhernandez uchiha** me alegra mucho encontrar un mensaje tuyo aquí ^^

 **Vee-ver** suelo ser un poco WTF

 **Ela de Uchiha** gracias por el comentario, el libro es bueno pero ya no lo tengo deberé volver a conseguirlo si llega a ganar para seguir con la historia porque he olvidado un poco de como iba.

 **yess iko chan** gracias por comentar espero la historia siga agradando ^^

 **Chibi97** me encantan también, es la primera vez que lo intento

 **Kazu** gracias por comentar y leerme aunque no seas shipper de esta pareja

 **dniizz** siempre es bueno saber que alguien te recuerda, gracias por tu comentario

Gracias especiales para aquellas 3 personitas que comentan en cada capítulo, se merecen el cielo. Tratare de contestar sus mensajes de esta forma en cada capítulo cuando pueda hacerlo en la pc, cuando lo hago desde el celular se complica un poco.

Nos vemos en el siguiente día de reto

Los quiere

 _Akai Yume._


	8. Día 8: invierno

Día 8: invierno

.

.

.

 **Invierno**

A Sasuke le gustaba el invierno, las épocas frías eran menos ruidosa y parecía como si la gente odiara salir por lo que el tráfico disminuía gradualmente, le gustaba caminar con las manos en los bolsillos y tomar bebidas calientes en plena tarde, el invierno siempre había sido su estación favorita, el casarse solo incrementó ese gusto.

Desde que se había casado comprendió que no hubo mejor decisión que haya tomado que el vivir junto a Hinata, si bien la convivencia fue un poco difícil al principio, ahora podían comprender las costumbres ajenas, Hinata guardaba los accesorios juntos por lo que sus bufandas olían a ella, cuando llegaba de la universidad era recibido por un cálido abrazo y una bebida dulce, incluso su sencillo departamento había cobrado vida con decoraciones alusivas a la época que su pequeña esposa se encargaba de colocar.

Por suerte para ambos su descuido en la luna de miel no había traído consecuencias, no es como si no deseara hijos, pero a Hinata le faltaba solo un semestre para terminar la carrera y él estaba en su proyecto final, mientras sus vidas se estabilizaban debían mantener cuidado.

Cuando llegaba la noche y ambos terminaban sus actividades correspondientes podían abrazarse fuertemente con la excusa del frio, esa quizás era la parte favorita de Sasuke, no importaba cuanto frio hiciera, Hinata siempre desprendía calor de su cuerpo haciéndolo dormir cómodamente.

"Te amo" era lo último que se escuchaba en ese cuarto cada noche.

 **Notas de la autora:**

No sé a qué se refieren con invierno, así que solo escribí, hoy mi inspiración no ha ayudado pero he podido venir antes de la media noche.

Mañana me toca verano y prometo que será mejor, gracias por comentar ^^

En cuanto a mi propuesta de hacer una conti a uno de mis fics olvidados estamos así en votos

Intriga y seducción: 3

Luces, cámara, acción: 2

Ahora si me dispongo a responder sus comentarios.

 **Akime Maxwell** gracias por seguir la historia

 **Pandora Hibiki** muchas gracias por tu comentario y tus deseos xD

 **HinataUzumakiUchiha** se que Hinata no suele ser así pero todos soltamos una palabra fuerte cuando nos asustamos, igual no es un insulto en si, es mas como una expresión en mi país al menos

 **Ela de Uchiha** tuve que volver a leer el fic para ver donde lo había dejado porque creo que es quien va a ganar

 **Tsuki-shin** recuerdas mas el fic que yo xD deberé continuarlo si gana, asi que le pondré muchas ganas

Los quiere

 _Akai Yume._


	9. Día 9: Verano

Día 9: verano

.

.

.

 **Verano**

Hinata despertó sobresaltada, la luz que se filtraba por la ventana le indicaba que era tarde, miró el reloj para comprobar que eran las 10 de la mañana, Sasuke se había marchado al trabajo sin despertarla, últimamente le estaba costando despertarse –seguramente es el estrés por los exámenes finales− estaba muy cerca de graduarse y aunque no consideraba difíciles las pruebas, no evitaba ponerse nerviosa, quería obtener la nota máxima y enorgullecer a su familia. Preparó su bolso y partió rumbo a la universidad.

Luego de entregar sus últimos informes pudo respirar en paz, tenía toda la tarde libre, por lo que decidió caminar hasta un supermercado para comprar ingredientes para la cena, solo debía esperar la cita para la sustentación de su trabajo de titulación, le daría la buena noticia a Sasuke durante la cena. Podría sonar algo anticuado pero a Hinata le encantaba sentirse como un ama de casa y su cocina había mejorado drásticamente desde que cocinaba todos los días.

Mientras pasaba por las distintas secciones del local pensó en los artículos que estaban por terminar, quizás podría aprovechar para comprar lavaplatos y cosas ligeras, ya se encargaría de ir el fin de semana con Sasuke para lo que faltara, mientras caminaba por los productos femeninos se dio cuenta de algo, llevaba un par de meses sin comprar compresas, el hecho cayó como un golpe directo dejándola sin aliento, trató en ese momento de recordar cuando fue la última vez que usó dicho producto, no tenía una fecha exacta pero podía jurar que había pasado más de un mes –no es posible, estamos usando protección− aunque hubieron ocasiones que no, pero no estaba en su etapa fértil en ninguna de esas oportunidades, Sasuke era cuidadoso y llevaban meses usando ese método, estaba demasiado asustada para pensar, aun así decidió comprar otro producto que se encontraba en la misma sección "prueba de embarazo".

Fue en Verano cuando Sasuke pudo sentirse oficialmente un adulto, había terminado su carrera y pese a todo pronóstico de trabajar en la empresa familiar ayudando a su hermano y su padre, fue llamado por Hiashi y encargado de aprender el funcionamiento del patrimonio de su esposa, no obtuvo un cargo alto pero entendía perfectamente que su suegro lo estaba probando. Le aliviaba que nadie parecía saber quién era y por lo tanto pudo empezar a trabajar en paz, sin tratamientos especiales o ataques de ningún tipo.

Llegó a su departamento esperando encontrar como siempre a Hinata esperándolo con un cariñoso recibimiento y la cena lista para servirse, pero ese día fue diferente, iba a llamarla cuando, entrando al dormitorio, la encontró sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida.

−Hinata, ¿sucede algo?-. Preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a ella, recordaba que iba a entregar documentos en la universidad y esperaba no le hayan puesto trabas o rechazado su proyecto.

−Positivo− dijo Hinata sin salir de su estupor, dándole el objeto que mantenía en sus manos.

Sasuke miró aquello que más parecía un rotulador sin entender bien a que se refería su esposa –Hinata, ¿Estás enferma? ¿Te sientes bien?

−Sasuke− lo llamó un poco más consciente –es una prueba de embarazo en positivo.

Por un momento el cerebro de Sasuke quedó en un blanco absoluto, miró nuevamente aquel objeto notando por primera vez que tenía una pequeña pantalla que marcaba una cruz "positivo" repetía su mente, esto no era una falsa alarma como en la noche de bodas, en serio iban a ser padres.

¡Iban a ser padres!

 **Notas de la autora:**

De noche se me está haciendo más fácil subir las historias a estas horas de la noche, pronto se vienen las cosas difíciles del reto como la NOTP, pero en realidad no me desagrada lo suficiente una pareja, quizás alguna que no me guste escribir como narusaku o narukarin sea la que use para ese dia, pero trataré de involucrar el Sasuhina para no irme mucho del tema

En cuanto a mi propuesta de hacer una conti a uno de mis fics olvidados estamos así en votos

Intriga y seducción: 3

Luces, cámara, acción: 2

Principe azul: 1

Gracias a todos por comentar, mañana responderé sus mensajes ^^

Los quiere

 _Akai Yume._


	10. Día 10: lo que pasó en tu día

Reto dia 10: Todo lo que hiciste en el día más imaginación

 **Café**

Si Hinata tuviese que escoger entre Sasuke y el café lo pensaría un poco, vivir sin cualquiera de las dos cosas provocaría una vida incompleta, trataba de no ser de las personas que no puede despertarse completamente sin aquella amarga bebida, pero la necesitaba para mejorar su humor, solía tomar café en las noches y fue su mejor acompañante durante sus jornadas de estudio, por lo tanto ahora que estaba embarazada y la doctora había mencionado que debía cancelar completamente el consumo de café no sabía cómo sentirse.

Sasuke conociendo el amor que su esposa tenía por aquella bebida que él mismo frecuentemente consumía decidió eliminar la bebida completamente en la casa para evitar la tentación, lo que fue un duro golpe para Hinata, ella no podía beberlo, pero al menos podía olerlo, ¡la doctora no había dicho nada de olerlo!

Por lo tanto empezó a citar a las personas en su cafetería favorita, se lo contó a su hermana oliendo su delicioso mocca, y a su primo que pidió el acostumbrado expreso, incluso a sus amigas las que solían pedir bebidas con más crema y azúcar que café, mientras ella tomaba el ahora acostumbrado chocolate caliente, que aunque la barista decoraba y colocaba incluso malvaviscos en la bebida no lograba complacerla completamente, por momentos se sentía terrible por desear con tanto ahínco algo que era perjudicial para su estado.

Después del primer trimestre pudo sentirse mejor, los antojos variaron, las náuseas y mareos desaparecieron y un nuevo amor nació, Sasuke no supo que tan bueno era ver como su esposa devoraba siempre los dangos que Itachi desde que se enteró iba a ser tío se encargaba de surtir en el hogar.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Juraba que había subido esto ayer D: sorry~

Para las personas que me piden que la historia no sea tan corta, esta historia es en base a un reto fanficker diario por lo que las consignas son cortas, la mayoría son drabbles y viñetas por lo que deben ser cortas, espero sepan entender.

Mi día fue sencillo, me encontré con una vieja amiga que está visitando el país y es fanática de una cafetería que es franquicia solo en aquí, solíamos siempre incluir café en nuestras reuniones, ella es una fanática de la bebida en cualquier presentación, la cité sin saber y ordené antes que ella, mi sorpresa fue verla pedir chocolate, me explicó que debido a problemas de salud le prohibieron el café completamente y está sufriendo, me sentí mal porque ya había pedido mi latte helado y mi postre, pero pareció no molestarle, quise incluir su sentir a Hinata y usarlo para el fic.

En la recta final del reto la imaginación está escapando.

 **LynnMoriiko:** gracias por comentar constantemente

 **Tsuki-shin:** hoy justo pensé en gemelos, pero la verdad no quiero ser tan cruel con ellos

 **Teresa653:** cuando escribo a conciencia hago los capítulos largos porque antes que una escritora soy una lectora pero esto es un reto corto y como es diario tampoco me puedo comprometer a hacerlos largos

 **Akime Maxwell:** Me dio la locura, ahora debo ver cómo seguir la historia

 **Ela de Uchiha:** les di el suficiente tiempo para que no los acusaran de casarse por embarazo xD la gente de la aldea es muy chismosa

 **Cherrymarce:** trataré de narrar su caotica vida de padres primerizos

 **Avis:** muchas gracias

 **MikaSyo:** me alegra que la historia te siga gustando y que comentes en cada capitulo ^^

Seguimos con las votaciones, estoy empezando a ver el ganador y pensando como continuar la historia xD

Los quiere

 _Akai Yume_


	11. Fin

.

.

Dia 11: drabble romántico

 **Final**

Mirando en retrospectiva no tuvo una vida fácil, desde el día de su nacimiento fue comparado con su hermano, teniendo siempre que demostrar que era digno de un apellido que no deseo tener, limitándose a seguir reglas no aptas para niños de su edad. Con el paso del tiempo comprendió que la misma situación se repetía en los chicos con los que estudiaba, como si todos los niños ricos fueran criados de la misma manera, bajo las mismas reglas.

Mientras creció logró eliminar aquel sentimiento de resentimiento que desarrolló contra su hermano, pero la presión por estudiar una carrera determinada, casarse a la edad adecuada y no crear ningún escándalo se hicieron presente, mentiría si dijera que nunca se rebeló ante su familia, pero terminaba cediendo, después de todo, como bien solía decir su madre cuando intentaba calmarlo "las personas que nacen con privilegios deben aceptar que su destino también implica tener que pagar por ello".

Conocer a Hinata fue la primera cosa fuera de lo normal que le había pasado, nunca estuvo de acuerdo en ser el premio de aquel sorteo, pero esa cita se volvió diferente, ella era diferente, y aunque cometió muchos errores de los que se seguía arrepintiéndose, se sentía feliz de que las cosas hubieran ocurrido de aquella manera. La vida en pareja no era algo fácil, la personalidad de Hinata era suave pero decidida y acoplarse a los estilos de vida diferentes les conllevó algunas peleas pero lograron sobreponerse a todo, el hijo que estaba a punto de nacer era la prueba de ello.

Sasuke siempre imaginó que a su edad estaría ejerciendo un cargo importante en la empresa familiar, siempre bajo la dirección de su hermano mayor como correspondía, mientras su familia le buscaba una esposa bajo los estándares de conservación del patrimonio familiar, sonrió un poco al recordar el orgullo herido de su padre al tener que aceptar a una familia más poderosa que ellos, misma que lo empleó en un cargo muy por debajo de su apellido pero correcto para su recién adquirido título universitario, su suegro había sido justo, lo estaba probando, su padre lo veía como una humillación, pero era algo a lo que no se podía oponer como padre y terminó aceptando las nuevas reuniones familiares tan tradicionales que en ocasiones parecían sacadas de un libro de historia.

Un bebé cambia tantas cosas, lo sintió realmente cuando vio a todos en la sala de espera, los nervios de ambas de familias que intentaban mantener una postura inexistente era algo cómico de ver, una enfermera pidió que ingresara a la sala de parto para cortar el cordón umbilical, una tradición que lo marcaba como padre, el sentimiento de ver a su propio hijo fue abrumador, como si algo dentro de él naciera o se despertara, no pudo tenerlo mucho tiempo porque las enfermeras debían revisarlo y Hinata deseaba tenerlo en sus brazos.

Por primera vez se sintió plenamente feliz, cualquier error, sacrificio, acto o suceso valía la pena si desencadenaba en ese preciso momento.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Se terminó el reto mis queridos lectores, gracias por haberme acompañado en estos días. Gracias a todos y cada uno de los que tomaron un tiempo para dejarme un comentario, he sido muy feliz leyéndolos.

Como anuncio final. El fic ganador del que subiré la continuación esta semana que viene es "Intriga y seducción", pero además he decidido continuar y terminar uno de mis fics más cortos, lo escribí pensando en alguien que quiero mucho y ahora me volvió a presionar porque es su regalo, espero me acompañen en "Principe azul"

Los quiere

 _Akai Yume._


End file.
